why me?
by Dark-tyrell
Summary: takes place on namick. bulmas all alone and holding the last dragon ball. frieza whants it. and vegeta has a trick up his sleev. what hapens when bulma gets capterd will the cold harted prince save her? b/v a/u please r/r!!
1. the way it all begins

Hi this is my first (well kinda 2end ever) fanfic and well... take it easy, but anyway umm i will update verry often becouse i am always on the computer and im a verry big v/b fan! Any way i am a female and my name is Natasha, or to some, Vegie (no it is not a vegetable or to do with vegeta it just repersents my freedom, power, and life.) K i gess ill begen now. I also give my thanks to my best friend Becky! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Way It All Begins!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It had been one week since they crash landed on Namik Krilen had been killed and poor Gohan had been captured by one of Freza's men, she thought they sied his name was Dodrea? To add to all that just moments ago master Roshie had called on the radio to tell her Goku had died when his ship hit a planets sun and that it wasn't save to come home becouse their planet was under attack by a punch of men with tails, he thought their was about 4 of them? So here she sat in a dark cold cave with no were to go no one to help her or make sure she was save from all the men wondering around looking for the dragonballs and it appeared that she had the last one they needed. but they also needed the password that only she knew.* At least non of them know were I am, nether can read ki!* she laughed at that idea. GRUMBLE!! " Wow I must really be hungry, I guess i need to leave to go get some food"* But what if....* " Bulma dont think that way!" she scolded her self getting up to leave for the woods to get some food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Why did you bring me A FUCKING KID Dodrea?" a very angry looking lizard questioned the pink fat man standing over a very beaten boy. "Sir he was here to get the dragonballs as well" the pink man Dodrea managed to say. " Yes Dodrea but that has nothing to do as to why it was important to keep the boy alive!" Freza was getting inpatient with the big plop of pink fat. "Well my lord we found this." he sied handing a round trinket with 7 beeping lights, 6 in one area, and 1 in another moving south. When Dodrea saw that what he presented his lord was amusing to him he continued " I took it to the science wing to get checked out and they reported that it was a dragonball tracking devise"he then stopped his talking when Freza put up his hand to silence the talking piece of pink shit."Dodrea you have done a good job for once so ill give you the privilege to make sure that kid stays put in the cell you put him in." Freza made it very obvious that he was being sarcastic. "Yes sir" Dodrea then ran out of the room after picking up the kid. As soon as Dodrea had left Freza called Zarbon over from the corner."Zarbon I want you to take this dragonball tracker and find that one dragonball left from my grasp." with that order from his lord Zarbon simply nodded and flew out of the window the db-tracker in his hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta had been sitting in the cool shade ever since he got to Namik. He figured let Freza find all dragonballs then wait tell he leaves to wipe out all the population of this filthy planet, to take all the dragonballs and make his wish to be inmortale."You wait Freza ill have my revenge" he chucked eviely.*Whats left of my race is already clreaing a planet for the rebirth of Vegetasiay.* he then whent to take a long nap, it would be awhile tell the get them all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma was just busy wishing that all this was a dream when she came to a nice tree full of plump red dragon fruit."Mmmm... now i haven't had these in awile" she smiled as she began to climb the tree. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ha, right down their is the dragonball my lord is talking about" Zarbon pointed out, checking to make sure the db-tracker was right.When he got into view of the supposed to be dragonball all he could see was a women, so he checked his db-tracker again to find that it fallowd her every movement.*So then she must have the dragonball on her?* he thought to himself. She had just picked the last dragon fruit when a giant shadow blocked the beautiful sun."What the...." she was cut off when she turned around and saw what is was that blocked her sun. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehe... im soo mean. Dont worry ill update soon but it would probly go by faster like tomorrow night if you r/r k :0) Isnt he cute? Any way ill update soon. I would enjoy some ideas and comments in the revues k! And most of the chapters will be short but their will be allot of them! k thx Vegie 


	2. Dragonballs

Good afternoon its 11:12am here. So as i sied before the story will turn out better if I get more ideas in my r/r. srry if its messy it just wont work with me!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Last time on The Way Things Should Have Been: "Ha, right down their is the dragonball my lord is talking about" Zarbon pointed out, checking to make sure the db-tracker was right.When he got into view of the supposed to be dragonball all he could see was a women, so he checked his db-tracker again to find that it fallowd her every movement. * So then she must have the dragonball on her ?* he thought to himself. She had just picked the last dragon fruit when a giant shadow blocked the beautiful sun. "What the...." she was cut off when she turned around and saw what is was that blocked her sun.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragonballs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Their right in front of her was a man she thought she would never have to see again after that fight Vegeta and him had."Z...Zar...Zarbon..." she let his name stumble out of her mouth before she dropped the fruit and ran."baka" he whispered to himself, then he started chasing her. Bulma was on the ground in seconds."Let me go..." before she could finish Zarbon started speaking."Ok wrench were is the dragonball?" he questioned tightening is grip on her arms. Bulma had decided that it was a good idea to act like she didn't know what he was talking about."Whats a dragonball?" she tried to sound inocent."Well if you wont tell me then I guess Freza will have to deal with you."with that said Zarbon was just about to speed off into the air when bulma decided that her first plan of action wasn't working.*here go's plane B.* with that in mind she put all her strength in the kick she made for his grion."What the.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....."Zarbon couldn't think, the pain was not humanely posible.When he finely came to his senses she was long gone.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Were the hell is he?" Freza was getting very inpationt."He should have been back hours ago! How long does it take to find one dragonball?"Just as Freza finished He felt a very powerful ki very close by it almost felt like it was in the ship, but since it was no were near his he let it pass.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta had just awoken from his nap, and very alert."What the fuck was that it came from Freza's ship! I'll check it out when I go and collect my Dragonballs" after saying that to no one but himself he flew off to get something to eat and maybe check on Zarbon and the dragonball.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*I have to get some were save.....wait there is no were save....were can I hide?* as she searched for a good hiding spot Zarbon was looking for her and that stupid dragonball. "Where could she be?* as he was thinking that he saw some movement but when he whent to check it out it turned out to be nothing more than a deer."Fuck! Were are you whor?" When she had found a nice place to hide in an empty tree trunk, Vegeta stumbled in to the scene to find that Zarbon still hadnt found the dragonball.*wow Zarbon must be a big baka to not know its in the trunk. Oh yaa he cant read ki!* as soon as Vegeta finished that thought he raised his hands and made an attack in towards the air to let Zarbon know that something was going on over thier."what the..."as he landed on the ground he saw the little whor he had been chasing for almost 2 hours."Go away" she yelled at him knowing very well that it was Vegeta who let Zabon find her.*why would he help Zarbon their worst enemys?* she had already started running when Zarbon had decided hed had enough of cat and mouse. with one quick swoop she was......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I will update quicker if u r/r please!! thx vegie 


	3. Unlucky

Hi I Thank you all for your wonderful r/r's they are lovely and helpfull!! :0) I am sooo srry for how short these chapters are but it just seems quicker this way!! I am also very srry for the mess the story looks like but trust me I dont want it to look soo messy, so if you know how to fix it than PLEASE tell me!!! so lets begin shall we? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Unlucky  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
last time on Dragonballs: *I have to get some were save.....wait there is no were save....were can I hide?* as she searched for a good hiding spot Zarbon was looking for her and that stupid dragonball. "Where could she be?* as he was thinking that he saw some movement but when he whent to check it out it turned out to be nothing more than a deer."Fuck! Were are you whor?" When she had found a nice place to hide in an empty tree trunk, Vegeta stumbled in to the scene to find that Zarbon still hadn't found the dragonball.*wow Zarbon must be a big baka to not know its in the trunk. Oh yaa he cant read ki!* as soon as Vegeta finished that thought he raised his hands and made an attack in towards the air to let Zarbon know that something was going on over thier."what the..."as he landed on the ground he saw the little whor he had been chasing for almost 2 hours."Go away" she yelled at him knowing very well that it was Vegeta who let Zabon find her.*why would he help Zarbon their worst enemys?* she had already started running when Zarbon had decided he'd had enough of cat and mouse. with one quick swoop she was......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
with one quick swoop she was in the air flung over his back like a bag of patatos!"PUT ME DOWN!!" but of course like she'd known he wouldn't even reply.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta's plane was going perfect all though he hated how he had to help that baka Zarbon in finding one Baka dragonball!! *I should have just let him wonder around looking, tell freza got real pissed and whent to find the dragonball himself then Zarbon would of gotten his just desserts!* Vegeta had no choice but to laugh at his own thoughts but he stooped when he remembered what would have happened if he hadn't helped that piece of shit Zarbon.*I would still be sitting here waiting for those bakas to find the fucking thing.* with this in mind he whent and got some food. Surprised to find a bunch of dragon fruit already in a pile, he grabbed it quickly and flew off to eat it, not that he cared if it belonged to anyone, he was just hungery.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Where the fuck are they kindy?"Freza asked the very unlucky gard an impossible qustion,witch Freza knew he couldn't even answer, he just wanted to kill someone."Umm....s..si....sir I...."the gard never finished because he was turned into a pile of dust witch as everyone knows has no mouth."Get dodrea in here!"Freza didn't even have to finish the sentence before the gard was running towards the prison cells."If I cant get Zarbon to find a dragonball ill get Dodrea to, because theres no Fucking way im going to do their work!" Freza was busy grumbling to himself as he waited for Dodrea.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the gard came up to the sleeping form of Dodrea he started to speak."Sir lord Freza wants to speak with you."the gard still feared for his life but not as much as when he was with Freaza."What do you want?"Dodrea was not to happy at being woken up. "Sir w..we I mean lord Freza wants...to aaa.....see you right away." the gard was sure by now he would faint. "Fine." with that Dodrea left but he also decided the gard should be punished for waking him up so he gave the gard a one way ticket to the next dimension.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
When Dodrea had gotten up to his lords domains so had Zarbon."Dodrea I thank you for coming but your assistance is no longer needed here, you may go back to you duties."Freza gave Dodrea orders without even one comment on why he had been called in the first place."Yes my lord"with that Dodrea bowed and left to watch after the kid."Now Zarbon why do you have a female in your hands and not a dragonball?"Freza asked with way to much sarcasim."My lord I believe she has the dragonball on her..."before Zarbon could finish Freza interrupted him."Why would you expect me to believe this?" freza couldn't believe Zarbon expected him to believe that this one little girl took him soo long to get, but then again what can you expect from a low class baka?"Becouse my lord the db-tracker followed her every movement..."Zarbon was cut off once again by freza."I dont care just get the dragonball from HER!"with this said Bulma began to get scared.*What should I do?* Bulma's mind was screaming at her! "Ok whor where the fuck is the dragonball and don't give my your little I don't know act like you did before.Got it?" Zarbon was fed up with the little bitch standing in front of him.All Bulma could do was shake her head."Got it?" Zarbon yelled again wanting actual words not just a shake of her head."Yes..."she whisperd,starring at her feet as if they ment the world."Ok then WHERE is it?"Freza was also getting very angry and thought he'd speed things along by saying a few words here and there. "I...I...I dont know....!"Bulma of course did know that the dragonball was in her left front pocket, in one of her fathers capsles.*My father....he...he's probably dead already as well as the rest of my friends....*as she thought of this she fell to her knees and began to soob.This startled both freza and Zarbon but it also made them mad, very mad."GET UP!"Zarbon wanted to get to his chambers and have a very cold shower.When she didn't comply Freza got really pissed he wanted his dragonball and fast."Ok bitch tell me were the dragonball is or ill make sure you wish you never lived!"Bulma just sat their crying,When she shook her head no. Freza whent insane."ZARBON I WHANT YOU TO TAKE THIS BITCH AND BEAT HER THEN PUT HER IN THE CELL WITH THAT SEX DEPRVIDE MAN. wasn't his name Nappa?"Freza stopped only to remember the mans name."Yes my lord his name was Nappa.We put him in their because he raped your personall concubine."Zarbon added.He wanted to get out of his lords face and soon."Right that's it, it was Nappa.PUT HER IN WITH NAPPA AND SHE GETS NO FOOD OR WATER TELL SHE TELLS US WERE THE DRAGONBALL IS. Understood?" Freza wanted to make sure that bitch whent through hell."Yes my lord."and with that Zorbon picked Bulma up and took her for the beating of her life....  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! This chapter I tryed to make it longer!! tell me what you think? I look forward to your r/r, and please give me your ideas and ill give you credit.Thanks to Becky for letting me know how short they were and for the ideas! the more r/r's I get the faster I update! *NEW REMINDER: 12/10/02 ok people i whant revues (r/rs)!! so here's how it'll go there will be NO updates tell i get at least 3 new revues!Got it? i will know becouse i will check every day! PLEASE REVUE!! i am so srry to have to do this to you!!! thx vegie 


End file.
